Ketika kau tak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan
by Hitamputih904
Summary: hyuga hinata cewek cantik dan pintar, akhirnya menemukan tamn lama sekaligus cinta sejatinya namun, banyak rintangan yang menghadangnya.
1. Chapter 1

karakter milik : Pencipta manga naruto

ide dll : saya sendiri, ada sih yang beberapa nama tempat nyontek sono-nyontek sini

pasangan:Hinata.H,Naruto.N, dll

Penulis: khariss904

halo? Mas,mbak.. pemula mau nyobak buat cerita nih.. J di bantu coment yak… JJ soalnya pemula ini belum mudeng caranya.. udah sok-sok an mau ngupload ceritanya.. huhh dasar, terlalu pd ya? Memang hukum aja yuk! Hushus sana!

Ketika kau tak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan

BAB 1

Pagi yang malang, "huuuuhhh..." suaraku yg sedang berusaha tuk mengatur nafasku. "lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi..." itulah kalimat yang sering ku katakan ketika datang terlambat. Sudah hampir setiap hari aku terlambat. "Ratu Telat" julukan ku saat berada di sekolah. ku berlari menuju kelasku, dan kelasku berada di ujung sekolah. Nafasku mulai berat, dadaku sesak karena berlari terlalu kencang. "tap, tap, tap" ku dengar suara kaki seseorang. "Ampun dahhh... " kata pertama yang kuucapkan setelah melihat wajah orang itu. Guru yang selalu membuat semua muridnya takut hanya dengan mendengar namanya. "tap,tap,tap" suara langkah kaki itu kian mendekatiku yang selalu terlmbat ini. "Lagi?" kata pak guru ku yang bernama Yamato. "Ampun pakkkkkk.." suaraku saat dia sampai, tepat di depanku saat ini. "Tidak lagi!" jawab Yamato-sensei dengan logat tegas dan dingin. "Sonnaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriakku hingga salah satu siswi, adik kelas tentunya berlari menuju kelasnya.

Tuk ke 10 kalinya.. tidak.. untuk ke 20 kalinya, aku dihukum dengan cara membersihkan semua sampah yang ada di halaman sekolah. aku duduk di salah satu tangga sekolah. "Puanaasssnya ... " aku berteriak kencanng, ketika aku mengucapkan kata itu. hingga ada seorang siswa entah dia datang dari mana memberiku sebotol minuman bermerk, yang menurutku cukup mahal. "uhmm?" siapa dia tanyaku dalam hati. Tampan, bila dilihat dari pakaiannya di terlihat seperti anak orang kaya, dan pintar. tapi dia tak mungkin lebih pintar dariku.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya mencoba untuk menarikku agar berdiri. Dan usahanya berhasil aku mau memegang tanyannya dan berdiri dengan sempurna. dia mulai mengucapkan namanya " Aku Namikaze Naruto, dan namamu? ". Aku terdiam sejenak mendengarkan kalimat yang baru saja dia lontarkan kepadaku. hingga dia mengguncang tubuhku dan aku sadar, "oh.." aku mulai memperkenalkan diriku " namaku Hyuga Hinata. senang berkenalan dengamu.". aku mengawali pembicaraan yang berikutnya " apa kau siswa pindahan?". dia mengangguk. pantas ku tak pernah melihatnya. "hmm.. bisa tunjukkan aku kelas 3-8 " tanya pria berambut pirang itu. " tentu.. karna itu juga kelasku. "

Dia berjalan mengekoriku. "maaf, aku harus panggil kamu, dengan nama margamu atau .." pertanyaannya langsung kupotong "Hinata saja". Jujur aku tak begitu dekat dengan orang – orang yang berasal dari margaku bahkan aku jarang bertemu dengan orang tuaku. Mereka terlalu sibuk!

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di kelas. Untung pelajaran belum berlangsung, karena para guru sedang rapat. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menghantamkan tanganku ke meja . "duaaarr" suara hasil hantamanku. Semua murid diam, bahkan si jenius ke 2 alias sainganku ikut terdiam. "teman-teman kita kedatangan murid baru. Naruto perkenalkan dirimu." Dengan suara khas naruto, dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyuman yang membuat para gadis tenganga. "aku Namikaze Naruto, aku pindah dari London karena orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan Masa kuliahku disini." Aku duduk di bangku paling pojok, saat itu tak ada yang menempati. Karena tempat duduk yang kosong hanya tinggal sebelahku, Naruto pun mulai jalan menuju ke mejaku dan duduk di sebelahku.

Guru kami masuk, guru yang menurutku tak begitu kejam saat menerangkan, namun kejam saat memberi latihan. Dia mengabsen semua murid di kelas, dan dia sedikit bingung karena dia belum pernah melihat naruto sama sekali. "hei kau, bocah, siapa kau? Kenapa namamu tidak masuk dalam daftar absen kelas?". Naruto mulai menjawab "aku murid pindahan, sensei". Iruka-sensei langsung membusungkan badannya dan mengatakan "Maafkan aku Naruto-sama, aku tak mengenalimu, sudah lama aku tak melihatmu, kau sungguh berubah menjadi pemuda yang tampan." Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sedangkan aku dan orang lain mulai bertanya-tanya "apa arti dari kata –sama yang barusan Iruka –sensei katakan?". Karena telingaku mulai panas mendengar setiap orang ribut, aku meneriakkan satu kata yaitu "DDIIIAAAAMMMMM". Semua orang di kelas diam dalam sekejap. Darahku yang dari tadi sudah mendidih, menjadi lebih tenang setelah tak terdengar suara berisik itu.

Aku pun mengucapkan pertanyaanku ke Iruka-sensei "Sensei, apa yang kau maksud dengan Naruto-sama?". Iruka-sensei menghela napas dan menjawab dengan tenang, "Apa Anda tak tahu Hinata-sam ..." mataku langsung mendelik ketika dia akan menatakan kata Hinata dengan imbuhan -sama. "Baiklah Hinata, Naruto adalah anak dari pemegang saham besar disekolah ini." Lalu dengan kata pelan ia mengatakan satu hal lagi kepadaku "sama sepertimu". Aku sedikit tercengang mendengar jawaban dari Iruka-sensei. Lalu aku kembali ke tempat duduk dengan wajah yang datar.

maaf ya.. kalo gaje, aneh menjijikan, pokoknya masih jeleklah.. ini juga masih pendek ntar kalo pada mau tak tambahin deh.. asalkan aku jangan diusir yaa.. soalnya separuh diriku memakiku diatas sono tuh.. bantuin yak mas,mbak comentnya. Tapi maaf juga kalo coment mas,mbaknya belum bisa saya balas. Maklum upload pake notebook+wifi sekolah. L hp masuk kerumah sakit hp, dan belum keluar-keluar karena obatnya belum ditemukan. (lha kok curhat!)

Lanjut/berhenti

Tentukan pilihan anda (lha emang take me out :v)


	2. Chapter 2

Halo minna? Si pembuat cerita naeh kembali dengan cerita anehynyaaa…! Setelah berkali-kali ane baca. Kayaknya tetep aja aneh! Ya sudahlah.. pasrah..

Ini baca! Review! Jangan abaikan sayaaaa…

Peringatan keras (indicator) : ini cerita aneh, gaje, alur gajelas, ada adegan panas (kiss aja!) selanjutnya silahkan baca!

Komposisi : hinata.h , naruto.n dll (tapi yang lain munculnya dikit lebih tak utamain naruhina)

Ketika kau tak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan

Chapter 2 :

Pelajaran pun dimulai, 1 jam, 2 jam, "TTEEEEEETTTTT" akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi.

Naruto sebagai siswa baru seharusnya tak langsung mendapat kawan banyak, tetapi aku salah. Dengan kecepatan secepat kilat para gadis yang berada di kelasku mulai mendekatinya, mengajaknya makan, meminta nomor teleponnya, bahkan ada juga yang membawa penggaris untuk mengukur tubuh Naruto. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku melihat kelakuan para gadis. Aku pergi ke kantin membawa bento yang aku beli di pinggir jalan tadi. "Hinata!" seru Sakura. Gadis baik, cantik , pintar, sahabatku sejak kecil, namun sayang dia hanya tertarik dengan Sasuke, cowok sainganku (jenius ke 2).

Aku mulai membuka bentoku dan mulai makan, namun naruto tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan menyeretku pergi. Sakura yang melihatku hanya bisa bengong, melihat aku diseret oleh seorang cowok. Memang sebelumnya aku tak pernah dekat dengan cowok.

Aku diseret naruto menuju suatu tempat, aku tak bisa mengatur langkahku dan berkali-kali aku hampir jatuh. Namun saat kita sampai, kita berada pada suatu tempat yang gelap. Tak kusangka itu gudang yang berada paling pojok disekolah dan di anggap angker oleh anak-anak. Dia tampak _ngos-ngossan_ , aku hanya bisa terduduk didepan naruto. Pandangan ku mulai kabur dan "Bruukk" tubuhku terjatuh dan tak bangun. Aku pingsan!

NARUTO P.O.V

Waa.. apa yang terjadi dengan hinata? Aduh aku bingung.. bila kutinggalkan disaat seperti ini, ya kalau dia tidak dijahili oleh cowok-cowok, kalau dijahili.. huhhh.. tapi aku sedang dikejar oleh para gadis..

Ahhsss.. sudahlah.. kugendong saja. Aku menggendong hinata ke atap berharap dia segera bangun.

End

Aku mulai merasakan angin semilir menyentuh kulitku. Mataku sedikit terbuka, lalu dadaku terasa sesak dan akupun terbatuk-batuk. Ku mulai membenarkan posisiku , sekarang aku sedang duduk. Aku menengok ke kanan-ke kiri. Lalu kembali kedepan, tanpa sengaja ku lihat bayangan tubuh seseorang dengan rambut pirang. "ah. Itu naruto" suaraku lirih. Aku mulai mendekati dengan langkah gontai lalu saat tepat dibelakangnya aku hampir terjatuh lagi, hingga dia menyadari bahwa aku dibelakangnya dan tangannya memegang tanganku dengan cepat. Kurasa dia refleks memegang tanganku hingga aku tak jadi terjatuh.

Dia bertanya "apa ini sudah pernah terjadi denganmu?". Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Memang tubuhku hari ini sedang tidak fit. Dia mengangkat tubuhku dan meletakkanku kesebuah tempat duduk yang ada di atap. "arigato" kataku singkat. Dia memberiku sebotol minuman. Dengan sangat terpaksa, sebelum aku pingsan lagi, aku merogoh saku rokku untuk mengambil obatku. Naruto sedikit ngeri melihatku mengonsumsi sejumlah obat.

"gomenna" kata itu terucap dari pita suara naruto. Aku hanya menjawab " itu bukan salahmu memang paru-paruku ini sedikit bermasalah." Dia menunduk. Lalu dia mengambil telefon kerennya dari kantong. Dia sedikit menjauh dariku dan mulai menelpon seseorang. Tak lama kemudian di mengangkat tubuhku kembali dan turun ke bawah melalui tangga. "ehhh… apa yang kau lakukan?" aku kebingungan sendiri "aku akan mengantarmu pulang". "what" aku berusaha turun tapi setiap aku berusaha dia selalu mengeratkan pegangannya kepadaku, hingga ku pasrah. Ketika melewati halaman, aku pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Dan benar semua cewek dan cowok menyoraki aku dan naruto.

Naruto tahu bahwa wajahku sudah mirip dengan tomat, lalu dia menggunakan kelincahan serta kecepatan miliknya untuk lari dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat hingga ke parkiran. Saat ini kami sudah berada di depan mobil sport berwarna hitam. Dengan cepat dia memasukkanku dan ikut masuk ke mobilnya, setelah meletakkanku. Dia mengegas mobil sportnya itu dengan kecepatan yang super cepat. Rumah mewah mulai tampak didepan mataku dan mata naruto. Itu rumahku! Wajahnya tampak datar saat melihat rumahku yang megah. Harusnya dia kaget ! banyak teman-temanku yang kaget melihat ini! Aku pun tercengang lagi "dari mana dia tahu alamat rumahku?" tanyaku dalam hati. sepertinya dia sudah tahu tempat ini, hingga bisa ke tempat parker tanpa aku tunujukan. Aku mulai turun. Aku memberikan sebelah kanan tanganku ke pundaknya lalu dia memegang pinggangku, untuk menjagaku agar tetap seimbang.

Pintu ukir berwarna coklat yang memiliki panjang sekitar 2 meter pun mulai terbuka dengan sendirinya. Para dayangku mulai melihatku beserta naruto. Dengan cepat si kepala dayang meraih tanganku dan membawaku ke dalam. Dayang yang lain mempersilahkan naruto masuk.

Ibuku keluar dari tempat kerjanya. Dia tersenyum dan memeluk naruto, naruto juga membalas pelukan ibu. Apa? Dia kenal ibuku? Sebenarnya siapa dia? Aku masuk ke ruang yang memang sudah didesign oleh ayah khusus untuk anak pertamanya. Kami para putri hyuuga diwajibkan utuk terlihat seperti putri kerajaan ketika berada di rumah. Banyak pakaianku disana namun tak semuanya sering kupakai. Karna aku tak ingin terlihat glamour, aku berganti pakaian dan memakai longdress yang memiliki warna dominan putih dan pink. Rambutku disisir dengan hati-hati, diberi pewangi rambut dan finish, aku menjadi princess sesungguhnya.

Naruto P.O.V

Tak salah lagi, hinata adalah gadis yang pernah menolongku saat kecil. Meski sekarang dia berubah wajah dan penampilannya tak seperti dulu, aku masih ingat bahwa dia berasal dari klan Hyuga, klan ternama di Konoha. "tap,tap,tap" suara itu terdengar oleh telingaku. Kulihat gadis cantik layaknya princess dalam dunia dongeng muncul di hadapanku. Hatiku berdebar! Sungguh aneh! Mengapa aku merasa sangat gugup? Aku harus berpura-pura bersikap normal kepada hinata.

End

Kulihat Naruto sedikit takjub dengan _penampilanku_ , kemudian dalam sekejap wajahnya kembali ke ekspresi sebelumnya, datar. Kurasa dia menyukaiku. Ash… apa yang ku pikirkan sih.? Tidak tidak. Emang aku _berpenampilan_ seperti ini untuk Naruto!? "Hinata, kesini" ibu mengajakku bergabung. Dengan gaya lemah gemulai layaknya seorang putri kerajaan, aku pun berjalan mendekati mereka. "ibu, apa ibu kenal naruto?" tanyaku pada ibu. "tentu sayang, apa kau lupa bahwa kau pernah mengajaknya kesini karena kamu menyelamatkan dia dari kejaran anjing, setelah itu dia berteman dekat denganmu… blablabla?" aku memutar bola mataku. Penjelasan ibu terlalu panjang lebar! membuatku sedikit pusing, namun setelah ku ingat lagi soal anjing. Aku Ingat!

Jadi naruto itu, ahh.. dasar anak penakut. Aku ingat hal itu sekarang dia pernah digigit anjingku dan kakinya hampir terkena rabies, namun dengan cepat aku menyeretnya ke rumah. Lalu ku panggil dokter pribadiku untuk menolong anak ini dan berhasil. Dia tidak terkena rabies.

Ibu mengajak naruto makan malam, namun naruto menolak dengan cara halus hingga ibu melepaskannya. Dia pulang kerumahnya sekitar pukul 7 malam. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan.

Tapi hari melelahkan itu tak berhenti disitu, BESOK LATIHAN SOAL TAPI AKU BELUM BELAJAR …

"UUUAAAA…." Aku selalu menguap ketika bangun. Kulihat jam beker dan… sudah pukul 7 pagi,, "Aku telllaaaatt" aku berlari, memberi bekas pada jubin yang ku injak. Untung akhir-akhir ini ada rapat terus. Hingga aku bisa masuk kelas meski bel sudah berbunyi. Tampak di tempat yang sama naruto sedang memegang buku matematika. "uhh? dia anak rajin ya?kukira dia seperti anak laki-laki yang lain MALAS" tanyaku terheran-heran.

1 menit kemudian…

Aku ingat sesuatu ULANGAN! "huaaa" aku berteriak hingga aku menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas saat itu. Aku berlari menuju loker yang berada di belakang kelas. Membuka loker mengambil buku matematika dan mebaca beberapa teori serta rumus yang menurutku akan keluar. Baru lima belas menit, Kurenai-sensei masuk dan langsung memberikan isyarat agar semua buku/alat apapun kecuali bolpen dimasukkan ke dalam loker. "huuuhhh.. ganbatte" gumamku lirih.

1 jam pelajaran berlalu..

Seperti biasa setelah latihan maka aku dan sasuke akan memberikan tatapan sadis antara satu dan lain. Naruto tampak santai. Perlahan ku lihat wajahnya. Kurasa dia percaya bahwa nilainya bagus.

30 menit kemudian..

"Hasil ulangan sudah selesai.. untuk ulangan kali ini hasilnya,.. yahh,, lumayan lah.." kalimat Kurenai-sensei membuatku berdebar-debar. Hasilnya langsung diumumkan oleh Kurenai-sensei.

Dari yang terburuk saja. "Kiba belajar! Chouji jangan makan aja!" kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh Kurenai-sensei. "Sasuke, maaf tuk kali ini kamu menurun. Rank 3." Kata kata barusan itu membuat Sasuke kaget "Apa? Siapa yang ke 2 dan ke 1?" Kurenai-sensei melanjutkan kalimatnya "Peringkat kedua diduduki oleh Namikaze Naruto dan seperti Biasa peringkat 1 diduduki oleh Hyuga Hinata. Untuk yang lain nilai kalian sudah bagus!". Ku melepas napas lega. Sedangkan naruto, dia? Datar.

1 bulan berlalu setelah hari latihan itu.

Hubunganku dengan naruto lumayan berkembang kami layaknya saudara sekarang. Aku sering menginap di rumah mewahnya. Sama juga dengan nya dia sering menginap juga dirumah ku.

Saat pertama kali aku datang ke rumahnya, sungguh luar biasa. Rumah dengan gaya jepang + London berada di depan mataku. Rumah dengan dominan warna putih itu sungguh besar dan sangat indah. Di depan rumahnya terdapat taman, aku dan naruto sering duduk di salah satu tempat yang memang di bangun untuk tempat minum teh di pagi hari. Disana kami membahas segalanya dari mulai pelajaran hingga hobi.

Hingga tiba-tiba,

Makan dimulai. baru sendok pertama selesai ku kunyah dan ku telan. "Hinata, kau ku nikahkan dengan naruto! dan besok minggu kalian akan menikah." Kata ayah tanpa basa-basi. "hmm.. ya." Ujarku tak peduli – tak peduli apa otaknya belum respon ya? –

"ehhhh! Apaaaaaa?" Aku hanya bisa membulatkan mulutku, seolah tak percaya.

Plok!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi kanan manis milikku. "ayah sakit!" ujarku. Dia hanya diam dan menatap tajam diriku! "aku tidak mau!" Tapi apa dayaku? Ayah pasti akan terus memaksakan kehendaknya. Akhirnya aku hanya mengguk pelan. Perasaan apa ini? Bahagia? Mana mungkin aku bahagia?aku hanya menganggap dia sahabatku! Aku sedih tauk!

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku selalu salting didepan naruto. Hingga aku slalu menghindar ketika ada dia. Namun waktu tetap berjalan, hanya kurang dari 24 jam kami akan dinikahkan.

Minggu (pernikahan)

Aku bangun, namun seperti biasa KESIANGAN. Lari, aku berlari menuju kamar mandi sebelum ibuku datang dan menceramahiku panjang lebar lagi. Saat kumasuk kamar mandi disitu hanya terletak sabun dengan bau yang begitu menyengat . "Uuuhh.. rasanya aku ingin muntah.!" Menghindari semua ceramah ibu, aku segera mandi. Saat aku keluar dan hanya memakai handuk, NARUTO DATANG!

"Sialannn… keluar kau!" kataku, melihat mata naruto menjelajahi lekuk tubuh tubuhku dengan mata indah miliknya. Dengan secepat kilat naruto berlari. Gaunku kali ini berdominan warna biru muda dan hijau muda. Dengan rumbaian bagian tengah dan di lanjutkan dengan kain seperti dirobek lalu muncul kain lagi. Ahh.. sudah lah aku tak begitu pintar untuk mendeskripsikan gaun itu.

Saat memasuki ruangan khusus (untuk menikah dari klan hyuga) aku melihat mempelai pria tampak tenang dan TAMFAN. Sungguh dia tak seperti naruto yang biasanya. Dia lebih terlihat gagah dan bijaksana, tapi sebenarnya TIDAK! Di saat yang bersamaan pula naruto melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut. Untuk kali ini dia terkejut begitu lama. Upacara pernikahan kami dimulai. Pendeta mengucapkan doa-doanya. Dan diakhir acara "Silahkan anda bisa mencium pasangan anda" dengan wajah datar naruto membuka kain yang menutup bagian kepalaku. "cup" firt kiss milikku, kuserahkan padanya. selesai! Untuk saat ini tak ada yang tahu bahwa kami sudah menikah kecuali keluarga kami sendiri. Karena dia dan aku menikah, kami ditempatkan dalam satu kamar! Kamarku! Rasanya aku ingin menuangkan apa yang ada diotakku yang sudah mendidih ini. "kenapa harus kamarkuuuu!" naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menutup telinga. "dan kenapa ada alat kedap suara dalam ruangan ini?/?/?" (sudahlah, kalian para pembaca pasti tahu betulkan kenapa)

Bagaimana? Puas? Tent tidak.. para pembaca silahkan ajak teman kalian untuk membaca ff ini (promosi =_=) biar ane terkenal gitu (ogah!) yah yang penting jangan kucilkan saya oke! (emoh!)

Review+lanjut/berhenti

(lha kok kayak take me out *dibalang lampu buat konser sama indosiar*


	3. Chapter 3

Haloooooooooooooooo *pake toa

Ak kembali… anak pulang buuuuuuu…..

Ini chapter terakhir ya! Khariss udah capekk! Maksudnya.. capek dimarah-marahin ibu kharis teruss.. soalnya mau Uas

(panteslah.. =_=)

Ketika kau tak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan

Chaper 3

1 bulan berlalu. Pernikahan kami..? biasa saja. Aku tak pernah mengijinkan dia menyentuh tubuhku sebelum kami lulus. Aku takut bila, aku hamil saat masih sekolah. Apa kata dunia?

Ujian sekolah kami hanya tinggal beberapa bulan. Namun, sekolah kami akan mengikuti sebuah acara lomba ( _like cerdas cermat)_ disebuah pulau. Lomba itu diadakan oleh pemerintah yang ada di konoha. Dan sialnya, kenapa harus aku? Dan naruto? Kami akan ujian tetapi harus kami yang maju ke medan perang! Huhh… aku dan naruto sudah berusaha untuk menolak namun, tetap GAGAL.

Terpaksa kami mengorbankan jam pelajaran kami dan belajar di lab sains untuk tugas itu. Seharusnya kami tak berkegiatan seperti ini. Lama-lama kekebalan tubuhku menurun dan penyakitku sempat kambuh. Aku memang didiaknosis dokter mengalami kelainan pada paru-paru sebelah kiriku. Paru-paru sebelah kiri milikku ini tidak dapat bekerja dengan normal layaknya paru-paru sebelah kananku. Jadi, bila terlalu banyak tugas/kecapekan, aku harus meminum sejumlah obat yang sudah disediakan dokter khusus untukku.

Setiap malam aku hampir muntah karena terlalu banyak barang pahit yang harus kukonumsi. Namun naruto selalu membujukku. "ayolah hinata! Demi kesehatanmu!" dengan kalimat itu, aku bisa memulihkan mentalku dan meminum semua obatku.

CINTA KAMI MULAI TUMBUH SETELAH ITU

Meski baru 1 bulan kami menikah dan itupun tanpa pacaran, dia memberiku pehatian yang sangat banyak. Dia sering mengingatkanku untuk makan, minum obat, dan yang lainnya. Hingga hari itu tiba. Aku melihat naruti di kerumuni para gadis cantik, seperti shion (adik kelas yang dekat denganku), dan genknya. Hatiku terasa diiris lalu diberi air perasan lemon! Sungguh! sangat menyakitkan.!

Ketika kami pulang biasanya kami semobil. Untuk kali ini dia berpisah dengan ku dengan alasan mau mengantarkan dokumen ke Yondaime hokage (ayahnya). Dengan kecepatan penuh aku melaju mobil putihbiru milikku. Wushh.. bagai angin topan, itulah cara mengendaraku untuk saat ini. Kiniku sudah berada didalam kamar, sendiri, menangis. Entah, untuk apa aku menangis. Intinya aku sedang ingin menangis "Huaaaaa…". Naruto pulang saat aku tidur. Dia membangunkanku untuk makan malam. Namun aku hiraukan apa yang ia katakana. 1 kali.. 2 kali.. 3 kali.. naruto mulai mengeluarkan kata kata dengan nada marah. "HINATA! Jangan seperti anak kecil!" aku hanya bisa bangkit dan turun dengan wajah tak peduli.

Pagi hari saat di KHSI

Hinata duduk dibawah pohon dekat taman sekolahnya. Wajahnya tampak murung, tampak gadis cantik berjalan menuju arahnya "Hinata-senpai" sapanya. "Eh,Iya shion" jawabku singkat. "ada apa?", "naruto-senpai kemarin mengajakku MAKAN MALAM DAN BERKENCAN bukankah itu menyenangkan?" hinata hanya membalas perkataan shion dengan senyum tipis. Dia baru tahu bahwa suaminya tak pulang karena berkencan dengan adik kelasnya. Aku langsung pergi dan lari meninggalkan shion tanpa sepatah kata apapun. "Senpai!" kata itu tak membuatku berhenti.

Dengan kecepatan topan mobilku, aku sampai dirumah setelah 15 menit mengendarai. Aku masuk kekamar. Duduk di pinggiran kasur. "tik.. tik.. tik.." tetes demi tetes membasahi rok pendek seragamku. Aku mulai menangis tak karuan lagi.

3 jam kemudian

Naruto mengetuk pintu dan masuk kekamar dia menyapaku "Hinata" aku tak merespon apapun. Dia bingung dengan sikapku. Akhirnya ia bergegas pergi mandi. Saat ia keluar aku sedang membaca novel di kasur. "Hinata, Naruto makan malam sudah siap!" Ibu memberitahuku lewat spiker yang memang dipasang disetiap ruangan. "ayo hinata!" naruto mengejakku dengan semangat. Namun aku tak peduli dengannya seperti kemarin, sikapku membuat dia muak dan membentakku. "HINATA! KAU ITU KENAPA? JANGAN SEPERTI ANAK KECIL!". Darahkupun mulai mendidih. "Diam kau naruto! Jangan pedulikan aku dan keluarlah sekarang! Moodku sedang tak baik!" dengan jawaban seperti itu, naruto mulai emosi dan menyibakkan selimut dengan kasar, ia menarik kakiku dengan kasar. Agar kakiku menapak kelantai. Aku sudah tak tahan! Ku bangkit dan kutampar wajah tampannya. "diam kau! Kau itu memang laki-laki baka!" aku mengatakan seperti itu dengan air mata yang mulai menetes. Naruto hanya mematung melihat aku menamparnya. Dia menarik tanganku saat aku akan pergi. "kau kenapa hinata? Jelaskan padaku? Apa salahku?" dengan tenagaku aku menendang kaki naruto dia meringis kesakitan dan dia sedikit melonggarkan tangaannya.

Aku berlari menuju luar tangga, karena terlalu banyak air yang menggenang dimataku, aku tak melihat tangga itu. "aaa…" "bruk,bruk,bruk,bruk,bruk,bruk,bruk,bruk,bruk"

Naruto P.O.V

Ada apa sih, hinata itu? Dia membuatku bingung. "aaa…" "bruk,bruk,bruk,bruk,bruk,bruk,bruk,bruk,bruk" . itukan suara hinata. Aku berlari keluar kamar. Dan kulihat dia terjatuh dari tangga. Turun dengan cepat, itu tujuanku untuk saat ini. Kulihat kepala hinata berlumuran darah dan dari mulutnya juga mengeluarkan darah. Segera ku angkat tubuhnya dan kubawa ke luar menuju mobilku. Ayah dan ibu hinata akan menyusul.

End

Pagi hari di rumah sakit.

Mataku muali membuka dan sudah kuduga aku berada di rumah sakit. Saat aku mulai meraba tubuhku, aku mendapati kepalaku diperban. "Uhh.. aku kangen dengan suasanaini." Kamar ini adalah kamar khusus untukku. Aku sudah tinggal disini kurang lebih sekitar 2 bulan tahun lalu.

aku mulai melihat ada naruto menungguiku hanya saja dia ketiduran. Aku masih muak melihat wajahnya. Aku ambil buku yang ada dimeja, buku itu selalu ada disana. Berjalan menyusuri rumah sakit adalah hobiku yang ke dua. Aku berhenti di taman, duduk dislah satu tempat duduk yang ada dan membaca bukuku. Kepalaku mulai pusing tapi kuhiraukan. Naruto tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingku. "hinata tak baik keluar kamar tanpa pamit" sambil memasangkan jaketnya ke punggungku. Dia memelukku dari belakang, mencium rambutku. Namun, aku pergi menghindari sikapnya itu. "Kau itu kenapa hinata?" "kau yang memulainya!" "aku? Apa yang kulakukan padamu?" "kenapa kau berkencan dengen shion? Hah? Kenapa?" "aku tak berkencan dengannya aku hanya mengajarinya!" "sudahlah, aku tak menerima penjelasanmu!" " jadi kau marah padaku karena kau cemburu dengan shion yaa?" dia menggodaku. Dadaku sesak seperti ada yang menyumbat pernafasanku. "Uhuk,uhuk,uhuk" tanganku menutupi mulutku saat aku batuk. Dan saat ku buka mulutku, naruto sedikit kaget dan langsung memelukku.

"Sudahlah, jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Nanti kesehatanmu menurun!" kata naruto mencoba menenangkanku. Saat kulihat tanganku, tenyata aku batuk darah lagi. Bahkankali ini sampai membekas di luar garis banyak dari biasanya! Berputar-putar, dan gelap. Aku terjatuh dalam pelukan naruto. Namun dia belum menyadarinya!

Naruto P.O.V

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menyadari bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu sejk kita masih kecil? Aku selalu mengingatmu saat aku di London. Berharap bahwa kau tak dimiliki oleh siapapun. Untung doaku dikabulkan kau belum dimiliki siapapun!", "…", "hinata kau tak ingin mengatakan apapun?" saat kulihat wajahnya, dia tak sadarkan diri! "Perawaattt,Dokkteeerrrrrr!" dokter Tsunade langsung keluar dan menyuruhku membawa hinata ke kamarnya lagi.

Dokter Tsunade keluar dari kamar hinata, namun dengan wajah murung. "dokter! Bagaimana keadaan hinata?" "kurasa dia harus dirawat disini lebih lama! Dan dosis obatnyapun harus ditambah!" aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajah mengetahui keadaan hinata.

End

Lagi-lagi aku bangun dan sudah ada di dalam kamar. Naruto tersenyum melihatku. Aku hanya sedikit bingung. Aku ingin bangun tapi badanku menolak! Bahkan sekarang aku harus memakai alas bantu pernapasan dimanapun dan kapanpun! "huhh!" gumamku.

"aaaa…" naruto mencoba menyapiku. "hehe.." aku tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan suamiku ini. "ayolah hinata makan! Aaaaaaaa…" "terus saja seperti itu! Aku tak akan pernah makan makanan rumah sakit ini! Aku bosan!" Ya, ini sudah seminggu sejak aku pingsan karena battuk darah. "Aku… mencintaimu….Hinataaaa!" katanya terpotong-potong namun keras. Tentu aku sedikit terkejut dan mukaku memerah. "apa buktinya?" tanpa sengaja aku melontarkan kata-kata itu. "wah… ku peduli jika aku mencintaimu ya?" "tt-ttidak!" "sudahlah mengaku saja!" "iya! Aku peduli! Sudah puass? Sini makananku, aku akan makan sendiri!" "yeiii… kamu peduli sama aku! Tidak aku yang akan menyuapimu!" aku dan naruto berebut sendok dan akhirnya…. Aku dan dia bertatapan begitu dekat. "ini buktinya!" dia nekat menciumku, bahkan tanpa meminta ijinku! (selanjutnya bayangkan menurut imajinasi kalian yak!)

4 bulan kami menikah. Saat ini adalah upacara kelulusan!

Tentu saja kami mendapat peringkat 1(aku! Jangan pikir naruto bisa mengalahkan kepintaranku ya!) dan 2 (nah, peringkat yang ini pas untuk naruto!) saat upacara kelulusan kami foto bersama untuk saat ini kami sudah saling menyukai. Bahkan sakura dan sasuke sudah memustuskan akan menikah 1 bulan lagi. (konoha high school international versiku ini ibarat kuliah, jika sudah lulus maka sudah S1)

Tak kusangka aku bisa menyukainya dengan cepat. Namun, dia belum mengetahui perasaanku bahwa aku mulai luluh kepadanya! "selamat atas prestasi kalian hinata, naruto" ucapan pak kepala sekolah, Sarutobi sambil menjabat tangan kami. "terima kasih, sensei" jawab naruto namun aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

Oke!Mulai sekarang aku dan naruto akan tinggal dirumah milik kami sendiri. Itu adalah hadiah dari keluarga namikaze untuk kami. Yah tak kusangka! rumah itu mirip dengan rumah impianku selama ini. Dan setelah hari kelulusan kami langsung pindah.

"Narutooo! Jangan tidur dulu! Bongkar bawaanmu!" teriakku memanggil pria pirang itu. "ahh.. sebentar ya hinata.. ngantukku sudah tak bisa ku tabung lagi." "ohh.. jadi kau ingin aku masuk rumah sakit lagi?" "ya tidak.. hanya saja.." naruto mulai diam karena melihatku berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan aura pembunuh., bahkan vas yang sudah ada disitu pecah dengan sendirinya . "hh—hhaaaa'iii" dia lari secepat kilat "wwwuuuuhhhsss…" aura yang ku keluarkan pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah.

Ada taman, ruang olah raga, kamar yang besar, ber-ac, sudah ada pembantu, koki, sopir. Dan yang bikin semangat adalaaahhhhhh….. Free WIFI,,,… _ tapi ada satu yang membuatku sedikit muak KAMAR ANAK KAMI sudah disediakan bahkan mainan+baju sudah dibelikan. Huuuaaahhhh….! Akukan belum memiliki rencana untuk punya anak! Bahkan aku belum mau dia menyentuhku!… dan yang paling mencengangkan pesta pernikahan kami akan diadakan minggu depan!

Wedding party.

Gaun dengan warna dominan pink jambu air, dibalut dengan kain transparan berwarna putih, dengan manik-manik banyak, membuatku terlihat seperti QUEEN OF THE SKY. Indigo milikku ditarik keatas lalu dijepet namun dan bagian bawahnya dicurly. agar terlihat lebih cute, diberi bunga hiasan pada bagian atas rambutku. (yah para pembaca pokoknya hinata keliatan manis ya.. maklum saya tidak pintar mendeskripsikan sesuatu.)

Sedangkan pria milikku, memakai stelan jas berwarna putih. Yah pokoknya dia tampan! Sekarang tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum wedding party kami dimulai. Undangan kami adlah seluruh siswa KHSI dan keluarga besar Namikaze dan Hyuga.

Semuanya sudah datang, sudah waktunya bagi kami untuk keluar menghadap para tamu. Dengan alunan musik sendu, kami keluar bersama. Tanganku memegang lengan naruto, kami tersenyum bersama, bahagia. Sakura dan Sasuke datang bersama dengan pakaian couple. Sedangkan Ino dan Sai, mereka tersenyum saat melihat kami. Shikamaru dan Temari, weeehhhh… mereka tampak serasi meski kedua insan itu memiliki sifat yang berbeda drastis. Chouji? Yah dia bersama pasangannya namun seperti biasa membawa cemilan!

Kami berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan di depan sana. Ekspresi Naruto kelihatan datar, namun sebenarnya dia gugup. Aku? Tentu aku sangat guguplahhh…..

Makanan sangat banyak disana "Hinata mau ku ambilkan minum?" dia mencoba menawariku "tidak terimakasih". Lama kelamaan Naruto mulai bosan dan mulai pindah dari tempat duduk kami ke teman-temannya yang sedang makan-makanan ringan. "uhhh… kenapa dia pergi!?" gumamku. "Hinata-chan, anakku itu memang baka! Akan ku bunuh dia kalau tidak kembali dengan istrinya" kushina-okaa-san, ya dia adalah mertuaku. Cantik, ramah, tidak pelit, pokoknya dia itu baik! Tapi kalau udah marah!, Wah banget! "NNNNAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUUTTTTTTOOOOOO!" teriak okaa-san baruku ini. Auranya menyebar! Aura pembunuhan! "Ii-ya oo-kaa-san?" jawab suamiku dengan gugup. "pulang ke istrimu!" okaa-san mengatakannya dengan keras. Yah seperti biasa kelakuan naruto kalau mau menghindar dari sesuatu "LARI".

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam. Pesta perayaan pernikahan kami sudah selesai! Aku capek, pirang juga capek! "aku mandi dulu ya!" ujarnya "tidak! Aku dulu!" sela ku. "baiklahh.." dia mengalah.

"cuuurrrrr…" air mulai membasahi tubuhku. Ku bersihkan semua bagian tubuhku ini. Tiba-tiba ada yang datang. "GELAP" (nah silahkan kalian bayangkan ya! Jangan punya pikiran porno!)

Cek Up

Hari ini adalah ke 30 kalinya aku cek up setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit. "Naruto!" "iyaaa?" "antarkan aku cek up ya!" "hmm… hari ini aku sedang ada tugas dari perusahaan ayah. Gimana?" "yah…. Sudahlah aku berangkat pake taxi, nanti aku akan belanja kebutuhan, jadi aku akan pulang sore!" "iyaa.."

Ruang dokter Tsunade

"gimana dok? Saya sudah sembuh total dan tak perlu minum obat lagikan?" "hmmm…. Apa ini?" "uhh?" "hinata? apa… kau… sudah mengetahui sesuatu?" "sesuatu? Tidak. Akukan tidak pernah periksa ke dokter lain selain anda" "bukan itu bukan penyakitmu!" "lah.. apa an lagi!" "apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?" "tidak, jangan-jangan aku dapat penyakit baru ya? Huaaaaaa…" "bukan! Lihat!" dokter Tsunade menunjukan hasil pemeriksaan ditubuh hinata.

Ruang manager perusahaan pertambangan di KONOHA

Naruto P.O.V

"semoga hinata sehat-sehat saja, amin" dia itu terlihat lebih gendut sekarang. Tapi kalau aku bilang dia gendut entar dia marah. Ahhss… yang penting dia sehat-sehat saja!. "yoshhhh… kerjakan dokumen ini!"

End

In Home (wah sok bahasa inggris)

"Hinata, aku pulang!" pap.. eh suamiku tercinta sudah pulang. "Iye. Makan pizza yuk! Aku pengen pizza!" pintaku, ku gunakan jurus andalanku. "SENYUM HINATA" pirang pun menyetujui keinginanku.

Di Ichiraku (sejak kapan coba? Ichiraku menyediakan berbagai makanan "_")

"Paman! Pizza extra besar tabur keju+danging sapi+sosis, 1 yaaa…" teriakan pesananku. "wushh.. hinata sejak kapan kamu jadi pingin makan daging sapi?" pertanyaan si penerus Namikaze "bukan aku yang mau! Dia yang mau!" "Dia siapa?" "…." "ya sudahlah! Yang penting hinata ku ini mau makan!"

Keesokan harinya.

Yah.. bersih-bersih selesai. Buat sarapan selesai. "Hinata… ada telfon dari ibumu!" teriak naruto. "ha'I" . "iya ibu?" "kesini ya! Bantu ibu" "baiklaahh". Aku pergi ke rumah lamaku, membantu ibu.

Dengan tubuh yang sangat lelahe aku pulang dengan membawa kue. "naruto, ini pesanan ibu untukmu!" "iya, makasih ya!" sambil mengecup keningku.

"aku akan man…" lagi-lagi aku pingsan karena kecapekan. "HINATAAA!" seru suamiku ini.

Dan lagi-lagi aku bangun di ruang khusus milikku di rumah sakit konoha. "apa dokter memberitahu keadaanku kepadamu?" tanyaku "heem.." jawabnya singkat "jangan pernah keluar dari kamar ini! Sampai proses penyembuhanmu selesai oke?" pirang mengatakan itu dengan nada… datar. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

Yah! Akhirnya aku keluar! Selama 2 minggu aku hanya diperbolehkan tidur, makan,tidur (kayak lagunya mbah surip) *dibalang batu nisan sama mbah surip* aku memang sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. NAMUN, aku hanya boleh duduk dikursi roda.

Baru 2 bulan aku dirumah. Masalah mengunjungiku lagi. Ya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shion. Dia masih tergila-gila dengan suamiku! Bahkan saat pesta pernakan kami, dia datang dengan senyuman *namun palsu -_-* saat ini dia tinggal disebelah rumah kami. Setiap hari ia datang mencoba merayu naruto. "senpai." Panggilnya. "iya ada apa shion" "aku butuh bantuanmu mengerjakan tugas ini!" naruto yang terlalu bodoh it dengan mudahnya menjawab "IYA" huhh… kumohon tuhan semoga anak-anak kami nanti IQnya mirip aku aja jangan bapaknya, entar anak gue goblok semua ||_||

Yah, shion juga selalu mencari akal agar aku masuk rumah sakit. Agar dia bisa pura-pura menyemangatiku, menjengukku dan bisa mengambil hati calon ayah untuk anakku nantinya.

Dari masalah A sampai Y aku selalu menang melawannya. Namun tidak untuk masalah Z. "Hinata senpai?" "iya shion" balasku pura pura baik. "mau makan ini?" "apa itu?" "ini semacam roti sayuran" "maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung. "didalamnya ada sayurannya" "ohh.."

Akhirnya kita makan bersama, "rotinya enak terima kasih!" kurasa dia mulai tobat (tomat itu, tobat maksiat *dibalang gitar ama wali*) "hmm.." namun senyum licik diwajahnya terukir. "uh? Ahhh?" "hahahaa" tawa liciknya .

Syung! Tubuhku terasa mati kaku

Naruto P.O.V

Na.. na.. na… aku bersenandung kecil ( gak jelas nar! *Rasenggan datang*) langkah kakiku kupercepat ketika mendengar suara merdu milik istriku. "bruk!" kulihat dia tersungkur di depan Shion namun shion hanya diam, dan senyum licik ada di wajahnya. "Hinata!" "naruto senpai" "kau pakan hinata hahhh?" "tidak ada senpai, semuanya akan ku jelaskan"

Plok!

Kudaratkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi mulusnya. Dia hanya melongo, tak percaya bahwa aku menamparnya. Ku angkat tubuh hinata ke mobilku dan menuju ke rumah sakit konoha.

End

Tubuhku lemas!... ahh aku baru ingat anak itu meracuniku! Ya! Kalau ketemu ku laundriiin tu otak! Biar gak ada kotoran dialemnya. =_=

"hinata!" teriaknya panik. "jangan berisik ini rumah sakit!" balasku. "oh.. iya bagaimana kedaanku?" pertanyaan itu hampir saja kulupakan. Wajahnya menunduk "maaf,," "apanya?" ujarku bingung. "kita tak bisa menyelamatkannya!" yah.. air mata menetes melalui pipiku. Dia memelukku erat. Ya, Anak pertama kita sudah tidak ada! Hanya karena sepotong roti! Tidak! Hanya secuil roti yang kumakan membuat dia lenyap. Oh tuhan? Kenapa?

"Cinta datang secara tiba tiba, membuat senang? Iya! Tapi tidak semua cinta membuat kebahagian, pasti ada juga cinta yang membawa kesengsaraan"

Minggu.

Jalan menuju sebuah panti asuhan adalah jalan kedua untukku. Bagaimana tidak? karena bahan kimia yang ada diroti itu, sudah divonis dokter aku tak akan memiliki anak.

Naruto selalu menyemangatiku, agar aku tak depresi akan kejadian itu. Saat aku buka situs web ada yang menyarankan agar kami mengadopsi anak. Apa salahnya kami coba. Panti asuhan pelangi adalah tujuan kami, banyak anak disana salah satunya adalah kakak beradik Boruto dan Himawari. "hima, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap Bunda tsunade salah satu, ibu panti. "iya" suara keluar dari mulut kecil himawari.

"anu… apa ibu mencari saya?" ucapannya itu membuat ku langsung jatuh hati kepadanya, "haloo.. anak manis" naruto menggendong anak itu. "himawari!" sang kakak berjalan menuju adik kecilnya. "jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka!" sambil mengambil himawari dari gendongan naruto, boruto melontarkan kata-kata cabe itu.

"boru, aku tak akan menyakiti adikmu." Kata naruto. Boruto tak menanggapi calon ayahnya. Ia hanya pergi dari hadapan kami.

Berminggu-minggu kami bermain-main disana. Dengan tujuan mengadopsi boruto dan himawari, namun boruto masih tak mau kami adopsi. "ayolah boruto, aku akan menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu." Bujukku. "tak akan pernah, aku akan masuk kedalam sebuah keluarga! Percuma aku masuk, aku tak pernah diinginkan dengan siapapun!" bentaknya.

Semilirnya angin membuat boruto tertidur dibawah naungan pohon. Saat aku mencoba menyentuh kulitnya (mengelus-elus ya!) "jangan sentuh aku!" dia mengatakan itu mesti dengan mata yang masih tertutup. "semua insan, memiliki takdirnya sendiri boruto. Aku memiliki takdir akan menikah dengan naruto, bahkan aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk punya anak juga takdirku, boruto." Kataku "bahkan, kau juga memiliki takdirmu sendiri. Seperti tinggal dipanti asuhan bersama himawari, itu juga takdirmu. Tapi, jika kau mau takdirmu itu masih bisa kau ubah dengan ubahlah sikapmu." Lanjutku mencoba mensehati calon anakku. "apa kau tak marah dengan takdirmu itu?" pita suaranya mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat. "ya… sebenarnya aku marah dengan takdirku, tapi aku rasa aku bisa merubah takdirku.." balasku "dengan apa? Tongkat sihir?" ujarnya

"dengan kehadiran dirimu dan himawari." Dia diam, ia sedang berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba dia mendekatiku dan memelukku " kalau begitu jadilah pengubah takdir hidupku dan himawari juga" tak tahan dengan situasi ini dia menangis. Akupun membalas pelukannya. Pelukan seorang IBU

Akhirnya aku dan Naruto memiliki anak meski bukan anak kandung melainkan adopsi. Himawari dan Boruto adalah bagian dari keluarga besar Namikaze x Hyuga. Meski sudah satu keluarga, boruto dan naruto sangat hobi membuat keributan. Seperti kemarin malam.

"ini Ramneku ayah!" teriak pirang junior. "tidak ini semua milik ayah! Ini ramen ayah!" teriak si pirang senior. "DDDIIIIAAAMMM" seperti biasa, aku yang selalu menjadi penengah. Mereka terdiam melihat auraku (pembunuh). Saking mati kakunya, semua ramen langsung dimakan Himawari "kakak, ayah ramennya sudah habis" "sooonnnnnnaaaaaa" teriak double pirang.

Begitulah keluarga kami…

END

Makasih yaaaa! Udah mau baca..

REVIEW jangan dilupakan

Oh iya.. aku mau promosi aku buat ff lagi judulnya "One Year again…"

Nah jangan lupa baca! Dan reviw juga! ^_^


End file.
